Although the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences at the University of Louisville has a large cadre of NEI funded vision scientists, it has not previously had funding for core module services. The purpose of this application is to provide our scientists with additional shared support to enhance their individual research capabilities and enhance further collaboration. Additionally, it is oriented to enhance the research capability of the University of Louisville for conducting vision research by encouraging collaborative studies and attracting other scientists to vision research. These goals will be met by operating two research modules which will provide the following services: l. The Image Acquisition and Analysis Module will provide technical support and expertise in histological procedures such as conventional histological processing, processing frozen tissue samples/blocks and immunohistochemical staining, confocal microscopy, etc. Additionally it will provide assistance and expertise in the acquisition, manipulation and analysis of digital images captured using various imaging devices such as confocal, bright field and fluorescence microscopy. II. The Flow Cytometry Module will help investigators identify specific cell types in mixed cell populations. Such studies include, but are not limited to, estimation of subsets of T-cells, determination of mitotic state and studies of cell surface receptors and markers. These services and resources will enhance vision research at the University of Louisville by extending the capability of NEI funded scientists, promoting collaboration and attracting new scientist to vision research.